


艾尔西诺的天鹅

by Evonlich



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evonlich/pseuds/Evonlich
Summary: “看着王子安静，毫无防备的睡颜，霍拉旭真切地忧心，他的王子会从此一睡不醒，这饱满丰盈又精疲力尽的灵魂，这一颗高贵的王子的灵魂，会趁机摆脱沉重的肉体，飞向高耸的天国。”霍拉旭眼中的哈姆雷特，那位天鹅一般高贵美丽的王子短暂的一生。最终，他离开了大地，飞向了天空。
Relationships: Hamlet & Horatio, Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	艾尔西诺的天鹅

**Author's Note:**

> 我给我阴间船交的第一篇党费太真了我不过是上个学期随意地选了一门课结果从期末瘟到了现在。。。  
> I am translating it into English by myself and I will post it in days.

哈姆雷特就像一朵娇艳的玫瑰生长在繁茂的花园，在和平繁荣的天国之声中，肆无忌惮地盛开。人们仰望着他，崇拜着他，感叹着这王国的一朵娇花。霍拉旭也曾远远地仰望着他，直到他给予他从前从未想象过的殊荣，拉着霍拉旭进入了他的生活。霍拉旭想成为他忠实的仆人，可他的殿下真诚地愿意与他平起平坐。他几乎能从中瞥见古老的共和国的荣光了。

在艾尔希诺，在威登堡，在这位高贵的王子的双足踏上的每一寸田野，他高举着酒杯，让琼浆玉液顺着他的手腕和脖颈滑落，或者高高举起双手，就像振翅飞翔的鸟儿展开他优美的手臂和肩胛骨，好像他能指挥着那驯服的风把他托起，直冲向属于他的蓝天。

霍拉旭不知此时应该用什么样的比喻形容他的王子。雄鹰太过凶狠，哈姆雷特不如他的父王那样富于斗志而有攻击性，白鸽过于柔弱，柔羽能装饰奥菲利亚小姐头上的花环，却不能附于王公们的铠甲。霍拉旭想到了天鹅，他的王子舒展的双臂和指尖就像天鹅有力却尚未丰满的羽翼。他想起在低地的水泽边，看着两只成对的白天鹅，哈姆雷特垂下了头，发出了一声不知来由的，哈姆雷特惯常的叹息。

可是哈姆雷特不快乐，霍拉旭深深地知道这一点。哈姆雷特并不喜欢酒精，他甚至苦恼于酒精加在他美丽的国家上的污名，他举杯痛饮，更是处于习惯和义务，而不是为了快乐。他的行动放肆而舒展，可是宇宙何其大，艾尔希诺，威登堡，甚至是他的整个王国，都多么的小，远远容不下他阔大自由的灵魂，更何况他的身躯被他狭窄的河川束缚，让他即使有世界之王的热情，也逃不出那狭窄的果壳和牢狱。

他把大量的时间花在交游上。觥筹交错推杯换盏之间，他对着从他面前经过的所有人露出笑容，不一定友善，但必定诚恳。他宣泄着自己丰沛的，过剩的热情，好像迫不及待地要把自己的感情透支，好让那颗焦躁不定的灵魂得到暂时的安歇。霍拉旭站在他的旁侧，安静地看着他，必要的时候，霍拉旭向年轻的王子伸出手，在他往后倒去之前托住他那因为过度的光与热而潮湿的身躯。霍拉旭是他的港湾，是他在奔走于异国他乡时仅有的家园，于是他放心地，依恋地靠在霍拉旭地怀中，温柔而低沉地说：

“让我休息一下吧，我的好霍拉旭，我太累了。”

他安稳地，沉沉地睡去，留下霍拉旭为他恪尽职守地守夜。看着王子安静，毫无防备的睡颜，霍拉旭真切地忧心，他的王子会从此一睡不醒，这饱满丰盈又精疲力尽的灵魂，这一颗高贵的王子的灵魂，会趁机摆脱沉重的肉体，飞向高耸的天国。

黑色的丧服给哈姆雷特年轻英俊的脸上蒙上了阴沉的黑色面纱，他的忧郁更甚了。霍拉旭极度惶恐哈姆雷特的灵魂会因为这样的打击变得幽暗而沉重，最终沉没在欧洲大陆与丹麦之间幽深的海底。但是，父亲的死亡给哈姆雷特生活中的一切蒙上了阴影，唯独放过了他最后的一寸家园和港湾，让他在失去一切后，仍然有一个家。所有人，一切曾经爱过他，敬畏过他，赞美过他的人，都在悲叹或者咒骂，王子已经失去了理智，疯狂占据了他的灵魂，可霍拉旭从不这样想。哈姆雷特不过是更忧郁，更阴沉，却没有更成熟，他的负担和仇恨压得他无法喘息，他的热情仍在，依然像火焰那样在他的胸口熊熊燃烧，却找不到合理愉快的方向抒发。可无论如何，哈姆雷特仍然是他爱着的那位温柔，热忱，高贵的王子，哈姆雷特依然对霍拉旭报以最诚挚，最温和的微笑，他依然用饱满的感情和毫无保留的信任向霍拉旭诉说他的全部知识，情绪，计划和企图。

“我亲爱的霍拉旭。”他握住了霍拉旭的手，“我的好朋友，我真想回到我们的威登堡。我太累了。”而霍拉旭能做的，只有亲吻王子苍白冰冷的额头：“我的好殿下，请您再忍耐一下吧，一切都会过去的。”

霍拉旭总想做些什么，作为王子的随从，朋友，钝剑，他始终应该做些什么。“为您效劳，我亲爱的殿下。”霍拉旭一遍一遍地这样说，把他还未能用惯的剑紧握在手。可是正如霍拉旭永远会把自己的臂弯支撑在他的殿下身后，哈姆雷特把手臂挡在霍拉旭的身前制止他像战士一样冲锋。哈姆雷特对所有人大笑，却只对霍拉旭一个人摇头。“我的好霍拉旭。”他恳切地说，“我更需要你的眼睛和唇舌。看着我吧，这样就够了。”

于是霍拉旭顺从地遵循着他的命令，就像往常那样安静地站在他身后，不催促也不畏缩，必要的时候用自己的身躯和全部的心血支撑着年轻的殿下。于是他看着王子在慌乱退却的人群中舞蹈与放声大笑，看着王子走向王后的寝宫，看着王子在远行的船只上朝他挥手，看着王子捧着骷髅沉思着好像要嚼碎自己的骨头，看着王子跳进新掘的坟墓，看着王子带着一颗沉重的心，慷慨地走上决斗的舞台和战场。

决斗祝饮的礼炮响了，他举着自己的剑为国王行礼，却时刻把目光投向他的王子。他想起他最初的记忆，是听见艾尔西诺城堡发出类似的震耳欲聋礼炮声，他打听着这声音的来历，得到的答案是：“我们美丽的丹麦王后刚为我们伟大的国家诞下了希望和玫瑰。”而那朵玫瑰正站在他的面前，身姿优美而略显单薄，不知道哪里灌进来的风鼓起了他衬衣宽广的衣袖，让他看起来好像正在振翅，随时准备着飞出这闭塞的石堡。他刚把自己比作麻雀，生死早就被命运冥冥中捏在手里，可霍拉旭依然不同意，他的王子无论如何都优美得像天鹅一般。此时，哈姆雷特留恋地凝视着霍拉旭的眼睛，摆正了姿态，毅然决然地奔向了他从未进入过的战场。

霍拉旭是为他的殿下感到骄傲的，这样的骄傲并不亚于王后陛下看着她长大成人的孩子时的欣慰。王子动作灵巧有力，好像稍不注意他就能腾空而起。他就像得胜的年轻将军，甚至开始面带快活的，信任的微笑了，这样的表情他在威登堡游学时时常挂在脸上，可回到艾尔西诺之后就变得极为罕见了。霍拉旭也为他的胜利感到高兴。第三轮后，哈姆雷特对他微笑了，他说：“我亲爱的朋友，等我比完了剑，我们就去城堡后的矮丘上散步，再去痛饮狂欢一番！”好像那个快活的青年王子的灵魂随着骨骼和肌肉的运动舒张又回到了他的身上，他的胸腔内又积累出了源源不竭的力量急需喷发出来，让这年轻而脆弱的灵魂再次放松而躁动不安。霍拉旭为他擦干脸上的汗水，甜美的祝福刚要从唇边倾吐，王子的手臂上已经染上了血。

霍拉旭随时站在哈姆雷特的身后，他的臂弯随时准备好了去接住他为了过度的光与热而潮湿发烫的身躯，他的心灵随时能够接受和安抚那个丰满，诚恳，忧郁，痛苦的灵魂。霍拉旭不是冲锋的利矛，而且脚下柔软温和的大地，哈姆雷特清楚地知道这一点。所以，当哈姆雷特再也无法支撑住自己的重量时，他很自然地向后倒去，让霍拉旭接住了他那过度燃烧的身体和灵魂。

“霍拉旭，我死了。”哈姆雷特的头枕在霍拉旭的臂弯，就像他此前一次次的小憩，哈姆雷特的手攀附这霍拉旭的脸颊，而几分钟前，这双冷汗涔涔的冰冷的手还这是温暖柔软的，他曾有力地抓着霍拉旭的双手，宣告着他正活在这个世上。那一颗过分充盈的灵魂没有散尽最后的热量和光芒，却被生生地掐断刺穿，缓慢地冷却成一具没有生命力的尸骸。可王子不愿意那么快地离去，就像他从来不会主动休息。他用尽了最后的力气夺去了霍拉旭的酒杯，抚摸着霍拉旭的脸颊的手指被致命的液体浸润着，让霍拉旭罗马人的灵魂几乎要去吻他的手了。他低垂的睫毛和密不可闻的微笑，好像来自幽冥地府，他曾经丰润的嘴唇颤抖着，好像是在向霍拉旭说：“让我休息一下吧，我的好霍拉旭，我太累了。”

类似的梦魇霍拉旭已经经历了很多次了，某种命运总在告诉霍拉旭，过于稳定而平庸的世间容不下他的王子这份激情和崇高，他是注定要英年早逝的。王子不总欣赏眼泪，可他自己时常眼含泪水。霍拉旭自己不欣赏眼泪，并且他曾经自信地认为，经历了命运的种种跌宕，他已经能把感情收拢在适度的范围中了。可是此时，他无法控制自己，眼泪夺眶而出，与那毒酒混合在一起。

“我死了，霍拉旭。”霍拉旭知道他的王子在攥住最后的时光向他告别，在走进那温柔的夜色中之时，哈姆雷特一步一顿首，好像他不用把目光投向死亡之中，不用摸索那未曾有旅人归来的永恒之国。他把最后的一点光和热投往了人间，最后一丝带有生命的空气触在霍拉旭的胸腔，可霍拉旭此时屏住了呼吸，不愿去打搅围绕在王子身旁的最后一丝风。他想起在威登堡，哈姆雷特高高地抬起双臂，让鲜润的，带着草木蒸腾的水汽的山风灌进他的衬衣，舒展着他优美的身躯，张开两臂和肩胛骨，在峭壁上奔走，跳跃，呼叫，欢笑，他是那么的轻盈而愉快，好像他微微跃起，就要离开这丰实的大地，飞向属于他的天空。霍拉旭从不敢打扰，担心他在呼喊声中一脚踩空，坠入山崖，或者是飞向天空。他只是朝年轻的王子微笑，用哈姆雷特的快乐和丰盈感染他自己的神经。于是，这片广阔的山野中，回荡着两个人的欢笑。

可霍拉旭清楚地知道，肉体或者是凡世间的激情至多只能让哈姆雷特在大地的怀抱里停留片刻。王子的灵魂实在过度充盈，过度热诚了，凡俗的体物是留不住他的，大地无法把他永远拥在怀中，他注定要冲向天空。

于是，他只能像那一个又一个激情过后的黑夜那样，不加评判地守在哈姆雷特身旁，紧紧地抱住那具优美的躯体，等待着那命定的时刻。那时，这饱满丰盈又精疲力尽的灵魂，这一颗高贵的王子的灵魂，会趁机摆脱沉重的肉体，飞向高耸的天国。

而此时，一如既往，大地一般温柔深沉的霍拉旭不会打扰，也不会追随，起码在此时刻，在哈姆雷特卸下了自己身躯和灵魂的重负，而把最后的责任交与他的好霍拉旭的时候，霍拉旭绝不会不顾一切地追随。于是，他只能亲吻他的王子苍白冰冷的额头。

好殿下，一切都已经过去了。

可他止不住眼泪。战争的乐声无法冲破那片死亡的宁静，在这闭塞，寒冷，空洞的艾尔西诺石堡里，漂浮着他一个人的抽噎声。

可霍拉旭终究不是感情的奴隶，最终，在泪水的冲刷下，他还是能够收拢起自己的精神，再回望一次他亲爱的王子沉静，苍白，毫无防备的脸，他能看见，他的王子在死亡的深渊留恋地回望，用生命的最后一刻紧紧地与他相拥，随后，他轻快地将冷酷的世间抛在脑后，盲目地投向天国的宁静和幸福。那一切的欢乐和爱都随着哈姆雷特的离去而消逝，而那一切的历史和长诗会通过霍拉旭的眼泪化成永恒。于是，霍拉旭再一次亲吻着他那大理石雕刻的年轻而英俊的脸。

“晚安，温柔的王子。

愿诚情的天使的歌声伴随你的安歇。”

**Author's Note:**

> 也许我会写一篇哈姆雷特pov威登堡的田野？谁知道呢？  
> 我先去搞这对的簧了摩多摩多


End file.
